The Megabrood
by Moonstar00125
Summary: The adventures of my OC, Metrocity, and the introduction of her career as the future hero of Metro City. When a new villain threatens the lives of her family and best friend, how will Metrocity react?
1. Prolouge

"Can I go with you?" Metrocity asked, grabbing a hold of her father's cape.  
>"No, Metrocity," Megamind said, kneeling down to her level. "Not yet."<br>"Why not? I'm a hero, just like you, see?" the five-year-old said, pulling up her new cape so Megamind could see. Minion had made it especially for her, along with her own little Megamind costume. Truth be told, he could have bought a replica in the store-they were always selling Megamind wear without his permission-but none of the replicas would really be like her father's. He used a special spray he and Minion had come up with a long time ago, to make his outfits fire retardant and silky soft.  
>"You're still too young, Metrocity," Megamind told his daughter. "In a few years you'll be able to come with me whenever you want, but right now I need you to do something for me, something very important that not even Minion could do." Minion looked a bit indignant at that, but it was all for show. The quirky fish absolutely doted on the little ones, more than he had with Megamind, since Megamind was only three months younger than he was.<br>"What's that?" Metrocity asked, her eyes lighting up like stars.  
>"I need you to go with your mother and little brother and keep them safe," Megamind whispered. "Can you do that?"<br>"Yes! Yes, I can do that! And if anybody tries to hurt them I'll beat them up, just like you did with Tighten!" she cried, putting on her brave face. Megamind smiled and kissed her forehead, then stood up and kissed Roxanne and Master-Mind goodbye. Master-Mind was their son, only a year old and everything like his father, from his skin tone to his eye color; Minion said he even acted like his father did when he was little. Master-Mind was already walking, and even talking a little, and he was always getting into Megamind's inventions. He had even dehydrated himself a couple times.  
>"Take care of everyone, Metrocity," Megamind reminded her. "And make sure they stay close. Your necklace will protect all of you." Metrocity nodded and watched as her father started his jetpack, motioned to Minion, and the two flew off into the sky, headed towards downtown Metro City, where there had been reports of a hostage situationrobbery.  
>"Come on," Roxanne said, taking her daughter's hand. "We'd better get down there before too long." Metrocity nodded and followed her mother into the news van, making sure neither her nor her little brother left her sight. She took her duties <em>very<em> seriously.  
>As they got out of the car in front of the convenience store being robbed, Metrocity saw her father touch down in front of her. She smiled wide and looked up at where her mother was counting down from three, Master-Mind now in his snuggly chest-carrier. Her belly was rounding out again, and within another four months, Metrocity would have another sibling. Gazing back and watching her father making a plan with Minion, a look of determination came into her eyes. One day, she was going to be the best superhero ever, just like her Daddy!<p>

**Author Comments: So this is the first chapter in my new Megamind Series, The Megabrood! In the rest of the story, Metrocity is older (about seven or eight, and I plan on two more series', one based on her teenage years and one being the Megabrood's lives if "Unpredictable at Last" had really happened), but in this first chapter, she's only five, and her little brother Master-Mind is one.  
>Megamind the movie (c) DreamWorks<br>Megamind and Roxanne (c) DreamWorks  
>Idea for Master-Mind's name (c) DreamWorks<br>However, The Megabrood is mine. **


	2. Cover For Me?

Metrocity skipped happily through the halls, a smile on her face as she headed back to class. Then her smile widened further as she spotted her best

friend, and sneaking up behind him, enveloped him in a big hug.

"Hi Bernard!" she yelled, and Bernard jumped up high, then sighed in relief when he saw who it was. Bernard was secretly the son of Metro Man, but no

one knew but Metrocity and her parents. It was a secret, because Bernard was a year older than her, and Metro Man had been dead since about two years

before she was born. Not even his mother had known her husband was Metro Man before she died in childbirth.

Before he started going to school, Metro Man had revealed to Megamind, Roxanne, and Metrocity who Bernard's real father was, which explained some of his

accidental flights. Flight was really the only power Bernard had; that and invincibility. He was a scrawny, tallish boy, with short, foofy hair-he actually looked,

ironically, like the Bernard that worked in the museum. He wasn't strong at all, and Bernard didn't want his powers. The only time he used them was,

occasionally, when he was with Metrocity.

Kids were always picking on Bernard because he was shy and weak and scrawny, and because he was a little odd-it didn't help that he played with Metrocity

all the time. But she was his best friend, because they understood what it was to be ostracized, and their parents were secretly friends.

"Hi Metrocity!" Bernard greeted, smiling and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He wore the same type of glasses Bernard had worn, the only

difference being that they were thicker, of a stronger prescription, and constantly growing a thicker and thicker layer of tape in the middle, where they broke

after he got hit. It never hurt him when he was struck, though, of which he was glad.

"What are you doing in the halls?" she asked.

"I had to come in and take a test from when I was absent," he answered. "What about you?"

"I frogot my jetpack," Metrocity replied. "I want to see if I can make it to the top of the shool."

"Cool!" Bernard said, smiling wide and pushing his glasses back up. The rubber things had fallen off of them, and they were always falling down. "And I

think it's pronounced, 'forgot.'"

"Oh. Well why don't you come and watch? I'll go get my jetpack and meet you outside!" she exclaimed, and broke into a run, heading for her class. She

hated that Bernard was in Mrs. Tammy's class while she was in Ms. Flowwhiler's class, but she always loved Recess more because they got to play together.

Metrocity was seven and a half years old, and tall for her age, already four foot two and growing constantly. Her hair was jet black, the same shade as

her father's beard, and her eyes were the same shade of blue as her mother's. Her hair was longish, reaching to her shoulders, which was of more than fair

length, since, in the fashion of her father, her neck was quite long. Metrocity obviously stood out in a crowd, since she was blue with an affinity for leather

suits and capes, and the daughter of the town's hero. She could always use the holowatch her father had given her to make her look more normal, but she

didn't want to. She wanted to be known for who she was, whether others liked it or not.

Metrocity wasn't as disliked as her father had once been, she had friends, just none as good as Bernard; she also had enemies, but she just ignored

them. In a lot of ways, Metrocity was just like any other seven-and-a-half-year-old. She was happy and cheerful and liked to sing, and she liked dolls, stuffed

animals, and real animals. Metrocity loved her four younger siblings, and Minion was her favorite pet-nanny-uncle ever, especially given that he was the only

one in existence. But in most other ways, she was a complete individual, and that's who she wanted to be.

As Metrocity and Bernard ran out of the school, making airplane noises as Metrocity put on her jetpack, someone put out their foot at just the right time to

catch Bernard by both feet, and he went flying-literally. He flew thirty feet before touching down and skidding to a stop on the grass.

"Hey!" Metrocity yelled, turning and frowning at the big kid who had tripped him. "What was that for!" The big kid didn't answer, just kept laughing, and

Metrocity whipped out her de-gun, a miniature version of her father's.

The big kid's eyes widened before he was turned into a little blue cube on the ground. Metrocity glared at all the other kids who had been laughing as

they froze. "Do you also want to be dehydranated?" she demanded. When no one answered, she stuck her weapon back in its holster and turned, running

over to where Bernard was pushing himself up. "Are you OK?" she asked, and Bernard nodded, standing up and brushing himself off before pushing his

glasses back up his nose.

"That was a close one!" he exclaimed, and Metrocity was about to reply when someone in the school screamed.

"Everyone back in the school!" Principle Delaney screamed from the steps. "Everyone back in the school, there's been a bomb threat!" Metrocity smiled

and looked to Bernard.

"Can you cover for me?" she asked.

"No," he answered flatly, and they both laughed. It was a joke between the two that had started a few months ago after Megamind had given Metrocity

her first jetpack and permission to skip classes when there was trouble. In other words, when he gave her permission to be a superhero, like him. Bernard

always said no because there wasn't any possible way to hide that she was gone, at least after her mother had filmed it. It wasn't really funny unless you

were them.

"I'll be back by the end of the day," she promised, and Bernard nodded. He ran off towards the school with the other children, grabbing the big kid's cube

before he went in, and Metrocity ran in the opposite direction and took off from the ground with her jetpack. She lifted up, headed towards uptown. She

could tell where she was headed by the crowds of people practically pointing in the right direction.

No one in the town had ever been able to resist anything exciting.

**Author Comments: Chapter Two is here! :D Why Bernard? Because I felt like it, that's why! Why Metro Man's son? Because it's interesting! When the heck will I get into the exciting stuff? Wait one more chapter, darn it! XDXD!  
>Megamind and co. (c) Dreamworks.<br>The Megabrood are, however, mine. :)**

**Also, I'm trying to fix the problem with single spacing-my MS Word double spacing apparently doesn't transfer onto , so if it's still single-spacing when you view this, please alert me! Thank you! :)**


	3. He Means Impossible Not Impassible

"Minion!" Metrocity called as she spotted her fish friend, touching down and shutting off her jetpack. "Where's Daddy?"

"Your Father is over there, Little Miss," Minion informed her, pointing to where Megamind was talking to the authorities. She rushed over, waving to her

Mother as she passed, and grabbed a hold of her Dad's cape.

"Where's the bomb threat from?" she asked as Megamind looked down.

"There," he answered, pointing. Metrocity followed his gaze and finger up, until she was met with the sight in question.

It was no bomb.

"What's that?" she whispered in awe. Megamind shook his head.

"We don't know." Metrocity heard something in her Father's voice she couldn't recognize, and looking closer at him, it looked like he was in pain.

"What's wrong Daddy?" she asked, suddenly concerned. He didn't answer, but he did reach into his cape and pull out a tape recorder. They had

always amused her, being so low-tech that not even her classmate's parents used them, but it didn't amuse her today. Megamind pressed the play

button, and a nasty voice came out, one that Metrocity associated with sniveliness, geeks (and not the good kind of geek), and evil.

"Hello Megamind," came the voice of Hal Stewart, otherwise known as Tighten. "It's been awhile. Eight and a half years, to be exact. You took my life

away from me, and my girl, so now I'm taking what you love most."

"But Mommy's right over there!" Metrocity exclaimed, but Megamind shushed her, and she listened again.

"If you ever want to see the twins again, meet me in the Cannonball at 1:45 today, or the twins, and the city, will be toast!" Metrocity's eyes widened.

"Blueberry and Oobermind!" she yelled in shock and fear. Blueberry and Oobermind were only two, they couldn't defend themselves no matter how

hard they tried. "How did Tighten get out! How did he get Blueberry and Oobermind! Why didn't anybody stop him! What's the Cannonball!"

"Little Miss, maybe we should leave this to Sir-" Minion tried, but Metrocity didn't wait. Her best guess was that the thing Megamind had pointed to,

that looked a lot like the machine Megamind had first fought Tighten in, was the Cannonball. She didn't care what Minion or her Dad said; she was getting

her brother and sister back! Pressing the button on her jetpack, Metrocity flew off, determination set in her eyes.

"Metrocity!" Megamind yelled, reaching up to grab her, but she was already out of reach. "What are we going to _do_ Minion! It was almost impassible to

defeat him last time, and then we had the DNA-ray!"

"It'll be fine Sir," Minion tried to assure him. "And I think it's impossible."

"I _know_ it's impossible Minion, that's what I just said!" Megamind yelled, not realizing that Minion had only been correcting his speech.

"Calm down Sir! You can't panic, it's not like he's really Tighten anymore, and besides that, Metrocity is already half way there!"

"You're right Minion!" Megamind cried, pointing to the sky. "Quick, assemble the Brainbots!"

"That's it, Sir!" Minion egged as Megamind leaped onto his motorbike and took off after his daughter. "We're not gonna die this time!"

**Author Comments: _Ew. I don't like this one as much as the others. It's just a transition chapter though, so the next should be much better. We're _**

_**getting to the really exciting stuff, so the questions are; How did Hal get out? You find out in the next chapter! Does he have powers again? Maybe! **_

_**And why Hal? Because I felt like it, that's why! XDXD, Enjoy!**_

_**Megamind and co. (c) DreamWorks**_

**Wow, looking back on my old work and going through to correct mistakes and smooth things out really gives me a glimpse of just how much I've **

**improved in my writing over the past six or seven months. The ones who've seen my work on dA know what I'm talking about, right guys? :D XDXD, **

**Enjoy! :D**


	4. Down For The Count

"Metrocity!" Megamind cried, pulling up beside his daughter. "Get on!" Metrocity did as she was told, holding her father tight so she didn't fall off as they

sped onwards. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Why would he go after Blueberry and Oobermind?" Metrocity yelled above the scream of the wind. "They didn't do anything! Why didn't he take me, or

Mommy, or even Master-Mind?"

"Because he's evil," Megamind shouted back. "Evil people always try and take out a threat or enemy by preying on their weaker links! You and Master-

Mind are older and stronger than Oobermind and Blueberry, and Roxanne is _much_ stronger than she looks!"

"But you were evil once, and _you_ never hurt anyone, or kidnapped anyone but Mommy!" Metrocity couldn't understand how anyone could want to hurt her

younger siblings. They could barely even talk right!

"I was never evil like Tighten was evil, Metrocity! Now when we pull up beside the machine, I want you to find a way inside without triggering any safety

systems, and get the twins out of there!" Metrocity nodded, and though Megamind couldn't see it, he knew she had heard him.

The bike halted as they reached the behemoth of a contraption, and Metrocity leaped off the motorbike and onto the belt-looking center of the Cannonball.

She watched as her Father flew towards the window at the front and smashed into it, sending broken bits of glass raining all around. Metrocity immediately

started inching her way along the belt, clutching at the wall for support. It wasn't long before she found a weak spot in the metal and was able to attach a

bomb.

Sliding to the left, Metrocity counted down from three as the bomb _tick, tick, tick_ed down and exploded. Shrapnel flew in all directions, and Metrocity put

up her hands to keep it out of her face. She lost her balance as a strong wind picked up, and screamed as she fell, flailing.

Suddenly, she was being lifted up, and her eyes blinked open. Metrocity sighed in relief and rubbed her hand over the brainbot's glass skull, giggling a little

as small, blue electric pulses followed her fingers. "Thank you," she whispered as the brainbot set her down, and motioned for it to follow her.

As she crawled through a narrow air duct, Metrocity could hear faint sounds drifting from two directions. One was obviously sounds of fighting, and the

other sounded more like play. The second group of sounds was the one Metrocity followed, and before two long, the air duct ended. Metrocity reached into

her belt and withdrew a Swiss army knife. But it wasn't an ordinary Swiss army knife; Metrocity had gone through herself and replaced every knife with a

different type of laser, each with a different size and strength. Now she chose the second strongest and flipped it out.

The laser was aimed at the vent, and Metrocity held down a button on the side, cutting a circle just wide enough for her to get through. She pushed it out

and looked around the room. Blueberry and Oobermind sat in the center, playing with toys and climbing over each other. They seemed fine. Two robots were

in the room, one on each side, in the middle of the walls. This would be quick.

Metrocity selected a low-strength laser and blasted a tiny hole in the wall. Both the robots turned to look, and when they did, Metrocity fired with her

highest-powered lasers, right in the center of their processing units.

"You grab Oobermind, I'll get Blueberry," Metrocity told the brainbot, and dashed into the room, scooping up her little sister and running on through the

door to the next room.

"Hi Merocity!" Blueberry squealed.

"Were'd you come from?" Oobermind asked.

"Shh!" she shushed them, and they both shut their mouths. They'd been taught to listen to their older sister to the very letter when they were in a

strange place, and the Ritchis had very obedient children.

Oobermind and Blueberry were almost complete opposites in looks. Blueberry had very light, almost cyan skin, dark blue eyes, and light brown hair, like

their mother, and her head was small and oval-ish. Oobermind had very, _very_ dark blue skin, light green eyes, and no hair at all. His head was large and

round, and Oobermind was a bit bigger than his twin height wise. Metrocity loved them both-she adored her little brothers and sister every bit as much as

she loved her parents and Minion.

The next room was a dead end, simply an extra, so Metrocity was forced to turn around with the brainbot in tow and enter the set of doors in the

opposite direction. There was nothing in this room but machinery, and it looked to be the engine room. To be safe, Metrocity slapped an explosive on one of

the computers as she ran past, the timer set to fifteen minutes. The next room that opened up was the room they were looking for. Megamind was standing

in the corner, holding his de-gun pointed just to the left of them. Metrocity followed the course of the gun, expecting to see Hal crouched in the corner, and

was surprised to see...A teenager?

A teenage boy was standing near the door, an equally terrifying-looking gun clutched in his own hands, aimed at Megamind. They had come in at a

deadlock. But it wasn't any longer.

The boy smirked as he turned the gun so it was aimed at Metrocity, Blueberry, the brainbot and Oobermind. Metrocity cringed inwardly. She had just given

the villain the upper hand. _Well done, stupid._

"Well look at this! Your other daughter has worked her way right in! It looks like Metro City is mine after all!"

"Metrocity will never be yours!" Megamind yelled, his laser still aimed at the boy.

"Oh, I beg to differ. And even if it isn't, the citizens of Metro City shall learn to live in fear of my name!"

"What is you name?" asked Blueberry.

"I am Mechanico, the greatest super villain of all time!"

"But you aren't even a super villain," Metrocity pointed out.

"And why is _that?_" Mechanico growled.

"You have a stupid name, you stole my Daddy's idea for a death-machine, and you don't even have a costume! _AND_ you forgot the most important part of

being a super villain as compared to being a regular villain."

"And what might that be?" Metrocity smiled and looked to the window. Mechanico followed her eyes, and froze. Brainbots were lined up outside the

window in rows, forming a 3-D picture of Megamind and Metrocity. Mechanico looked back down at Metrocity, the same grin still on her face, but now he

found that there was a second de-gun aimed between his ribs, set to destroy. "You little-"

"Presentation!" she whispered, and from the opposite direction came a blast. Before he could blink, Mechanico was nothing more than a blue cube on the

ground. Blueberry and Oobermind giggled and clapped their hands from where they were, Blueberry under Metrocity's arm and Oobermind sitting on the top

of the brainbot. Metrocity laughed as well, and looked over to her father, expecting him to be laughing and shouting too.

Her face fell. Her father wasn't standing anymore; he was down on the ground, curled over his leg in pain. He'd been hit.

He was down.

**Author Comments: _CHAPTER FOUR! DUN DUN DUN DUHHH! No, it's not Hal. Who is he then? You'll find out in the next few chapters! How did he _**

_**record Hal's voice? Not even I know! What's up with Megamind? We'll find out tomorrow 'cause I don't have the time to write another chapter **_

_**today! **__**When will I stop asking questions and answering them vaguely? I've no idea! So...Yes. Megamind is down. How? See the above answer. **_

_**How will this **__**effect the plot? Majorly.**_

**Note (I don't think it needs to be said, but maybe it does): All incorrect grammar used by Blueberry and Oobermind in this chapter is purposeful. **

**They're pretty sharp for two-year-olds, but, like Metrocity mentioned, they still haven't fully grasped the English language. ;P**

**Also, in an earlier chapter I mentioned that Metrocity was tall for her age at four foot two-I have only extremely vague memories of my years as a **

**seven-year-old or, for that matter, my little brother's years as a seven-year-old, so if that's actually short for a kid her age, please feel free to correct **

**that mistake!**


	5. Catch Me, I'm Falling

"Daddy!" Metrocity cried, putting Blueberry down and rushing to where her father was writhing in pain. "Are you OK?" she asked, but Megamind didn't

answer. Looking down at his leg, she saw why.

It wasn't an ordinary break, or positioned in a convenient place. There were obviously several breaks. Moreover, the bone was shattered in seven places,

and it was visible to even Metrocity's untrained eyes. "Quick!" she shouted, standing and turning towards the brainbot in the room. "Get the twins out!

Someone get help, and-" She froze. "The bomb!" she screamed. She had forgotten all about the explosives attached to a machine one room over, slowly

counting down.

"Get help! Get the motorbike, quick!" she yelled, and watched as the brainbot scooped up her brother and sister and left. Another brainbot was soon in

the room with the motorbike, but Metrocity could already hear the explosive counting down from ten. Looking back at her Father, she saw that he was

unconscious. "Help!" she ordered the brainbot, and as she and it picked Megamind up and set him on the skybike, Metrocity counted with the timer.

_ Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four..._

Metrocity got on the bike.

_ Three…_

She pulled it up to the window.

_ Two..._

She made sure Megamind was on securely.

_ One..._

As the last word fell, Metrocity revved the engine and shot out of the machine, propelled forward by the force of the explosion. Brainbots flew in all

directions, by force or by choice, Metrocity didn't know, and for a second she couldn't hear anything. The bike was spinning out of control, not meant to be

steered or in any way operated by a little girl, and behind her, Metrocity could feel her Father slipping.

She turned to hoist him back up, and the handlebars were ripped from her hands. She grabbed onto the unconscious Megamind gripped bike for dear life

with her legs, afraid to consider that it might be the end, afraid to consider that it might not be. But when she and Megamind slipped off the bike as it turned

upside down, she screamed like the little girl she was, until strong, cold arms were wrapped around her and her Father, and Metrocity opened an eye to see

Minion peering back at her, still headed for the ground, but at a controlled rate.

Metrocity smiled, bouncing back from the ordeal in the way only children could, and hugged Minion, giving him a big smooch on the bowl. "Thank you!" she

whispered.

"I'm only saving you for the thousandth time, Little Miss," Minion reminded her, but he still smiled. When they got to the ground, Metrocity took a second

to sort out up from down before doing anything else. The anything else, however, didn't come, for at that moment, Roxanne Ritchi reached down and

grabbed her daughter in a tight hug.

"Metrocity! Metrocity, are you OK?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine! But Daddy's hurt! Daddy's hurt really bad!" Roxanne kissed her daughter several times before turning to her husband, who was still

unresponsive in Minion's arms.

"Someone get a doctor! Call the hospital!" she called out, and Metrocity didn't like the new pitch in her Mother's voice. Megamind had been hurt before,

lots of times, and this wasn't the first time he had broken his leg. But something was wrong this time. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

**Author Comments: _Uh-oh! Megamind's hurt! But we already knew that! How badly? VERY. Will we ever find out about Mechanico? Likely. Will Megamind ever bounce back? Come now, do you really think I'm so cruel as to put my big blue cuddlebug out of commission? Well? Do you? Cause I'm not saying yes, and I'm not saying no. :D_**

**Looking back, I'm currently wondering how many people were creeped out my use of the word, "cuddlebug" in the author comments above. O.O XDXD!**


	6. Your Father Wants To Speak With You

Metrocity was in the corner again. She went to the corner every time she skipped school or classes. Today no one had told her to go to the corner, but

she had gone anyway. No one bothered her or talked to her or interacted in any way. No one dared, and no one wanted to disturb her. She was in her own

world, and the teacher didn't think it was a bad thing. She had just escaped death and saved her father and little siblings' lives as well, and now her father

was in the hospital.

Megamind never went to the hospital.

Metrocity was also put in the corner for dehydrating others. It was against the rules to take her weapons _away_, since she was the daughter of the city

hero, and a hero herself, but it wasn't nice to dehydrate others. But no one had approached Metrocity about that either. No one had so much as spoken to

her since she walked in the door. And when the teacher lined everyone up to leave, Metrocity just got her things and filed out like everyone else.

She sat at the flagpole waiting for Bernard, and when he walked out, neither of them talked, just started walking home. Metrocity usually walked home

with Bernard; it gave them time to mess around and be kids instead of mini adults, especially since he lived so far from the city. Today they walked in silence,

until Bernard decided it was too quiet for his liking.

"Is Megamind gonna be alright?" he asked, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. It was a habit of his, like making esoteric hand gestures

when he was particularly excited. Which wasn't today.

"I don't know," Metrocity answered, kicking a stone in their path. "No one will tell me anything. Not even when I ask."

"Oh," he said, and they walked on in silence until they reached the little schoolhouse.

"Hello kids!" Metro Man/Music Man/Mark Scott said as he opened the door.

"Ollo, Mr. Scott," Metrocity greeted in a depressed manner.

"Hi Dad," Bernard said, pushing his glasses back up.

"I got a call from your mom, Metrocity. She says she'd like you to stay here until she can pick you up."

"That's fine," Metrocity answered, then looked up and asked, "Is my Daddy gonna be OK?"

"He'll be fine," Metro Man assured her. "He's lived through worse, at his own hands no less, before he became the city hero. There's not much the little

guy can't live through. At the worst he'll be in a cast a few months."

"Are you sure?" Metrocity asked, and the former hero nodded.

"It's absolutely guaranteed." Metrocity brightened suddenly, feeling much better. Mr. Scott knew what he was talking about; his very profession had been

beating her father into submission for 17 or 18 years. She was confident he knew most of her father's limits. _Most _of them.

Metrocity and Bernard did their homework and played until Roxanne arrived at the schoolhouse to find a surprisingly happy Metrocity, her clothes smeared

with mud from when it had sprinkled earlier. Roxanne put down a towel in the front seat so Metrocity could ride up front with her, and Metrocity climbed in

after saying goodbye to Bernard and Mr. Scott, throwing her bag in the backseat as she did so. As they began to drive away, Metrocity sensed that Roxanne

was unhappy, and her own good mood fell away.

"Is Daddy alright?" she asked in a small voice, and Roxanne nodded.

"Megamind is fine, honey. Well, he's hurt, but he'll be alright, and the doctor says his leg should be healed in about six months. Knowing your father, that

should be more like three or four..."

"So everything's going to be alright?" Metrocity asked with relief.

"Well, yes, but...Your father wanted to talk to you about some things when you got home, so I think you should get ready for bed right when we get

there." That didn't sound good, but Metrocity nodded. They drove in silence the rest of the way, and when they reached home, Metrocity was the first in the

door.

Home was the abandoned factory Megamind had favored so much as a hideout, and the fake observatory was still on the roof. The brainbots had finished

it on Megamind's orders, and made it into a working star-gazing room, so it couldn't really be called fake anymore. That was Metrocity's bedroom, because

she loved the lighting and the attic-y feel to it, and she also liked to look up at the stars when she couldn't sleep.

The factory and observatory were darker than normal homes, because both Roxanne and Megamind liked the dim lighting. There were many rooms and a

lot of space, which made it a perfect place for their large and abnormal family. Megamind and Roxanne both had their own rooms for work, plus a shared

bedroom, and Minion had his own room/working area. The five children of the house had a playroom, and Metrocity and Master-Mind both had their own

rooms. Blueberry, Oobermind, and Damion all shared rooms, and that only took up one floor collectively. Other than essential living rooms, there was tons of

extra space.

The first thing Metrocity saw when she came in the house was Minion standing with Damion in his arm and a twin on either hip. "Hi Minion!" she called as

she rushed in the house, and Minion smiled. No matter how much he was put through as a nanny, Minion always had a smile for the Little Miss and Mrs.

Ritchi.

"Hello Little Miss, Mrs. Ritchi! It looks like you could use a nice bath. Damion's only just fallen asleep; if you could take him to his crib, Mrs. Ritchi, I'll take

care of the twins and the Little Miss."

"That's fine, Minion, thanks so much, but I can take care of the twins. Can you just make sure Metrocity gets her bath?"

"Of course, Mrs. Ritchi," Minion agreed, handing her Damion and carefully prizing the twins off of his legs. Metrocity smiled at Damion as he and her mother

passed. Damion was a weird little baby, but she loved him anyway. He was normal in every baby way, except for the fact that he was silver. His eyes were

green, his head was bald, and his skin was bright silver. Megamind had said something about spliced genes, and Roxanne had said something about

chemical reactions, but Metrocity didn't understand either of their explanations. She just knew it was how he was.

Minion took Metrocity off to her bath, and when she was all clean and shiny, brought her to her father's study. He called it "The Lair", and she liked that. It

was what she called it, too.

As she pushed open the door, Metrocity held her breath, and breathed easier when she saw her father sitting in a wheelchair at his working table,

tinkering with something or other. "Ollo!" she said cheerfully. Megamind spun around with practiced ease, and she immediately remembered his first rule on

being a super-something; Presentation is key, whether you're a superhero or a supervillain.

"Hello Metrocity!" he exclaimed, wheeling himself toward his daughter and scooping her onto his lap. "I hear you've taken a liking to my mistaken greeting

from years past!" Metrocity nodded, glad to see her father back to his old self.

"Yup, I think it's a much better greeting than 'hello'. It sounds better. And it's easier to say." Megamind laughed.

"I suppose it does and is! Now, Metrocity, I have to talk to you about a very important matter."

"What's that?"

"Being a stand-in superhero."

**Author Comments: **_**Chapter Six, at the ready! :D Yes, so, this is a happier chapter than the last two. Much happier. I like it. :D And once again, Mark **_

_**Scott is the idea of NineteenNinetyTwo. I don't feel the need to post questions this time. :)**_

**I will call him MARK. I shall not call him Wayne. Unless he's your version that **_**is**_** named Wayne. But my version of Metro Man is Mark. Because I CAN. **

**XDXD**


	7. A Nice Little Chat

"A stand-in superhero?" Metrocity asked. What was that?

"A stand-in superhero is a hero who fills in for another hero while they're incapicitated."

"I think Minion told me that was incapacitated."

"Yes, yes, whatever the fish says, he knows Onglish better than me." Metrocity giggled.

"You did that one on purpose!" she accused, and Megamind pretended to look surprised and offended.

"I did no such thing!" he exclaimed. "Minion really does know Anglish better than I!"

"You know it's not Anglish!" Metrocity scolded her father, laughing. "It's English!" Megamind smiled, and then turned seriousness again.

"Metrocity, my leg is broken very badly. It'll be a few months before I'm back on my feet and ready to be a hero again, and while I'm healing, I need

you to protect the city. You'll need to keep an eye on the news and an ear to the city in case something urgent happens."

"Will I have to miss shool!" she cried, worried that she might have to stop going to classes.

"No, no, not anymore than you already do. I don't want you to be on patrol twenty four hours a day, but if something really bad happens, like another

bomb threat, or a hostage situation, or a big heist, then you'll need to work with Minion to save the day." Metrocity nodded. "Now I need you to promise

me that you won't tackle anything too big, or put your life any farther up the line than it has to be."

"I promise," Metrocity vowed, and Megamind smiled again. Then Metrocity remembered something. "Who was Mechanico? How'd he replicate Tighten's

voice?" Megamind's face darkened.

"That's a very long story, Metrocity."

"I like stories," she answered, and Megamind smiled a little. She loved anything exciting.

"Well, I'm sure you know the story of Tighten by heart from four or five different sources-"

"You, Mommy, shool, Mr. Scott, _and_ Minion."

"Right. Now, a long time ago, Hal-that was Tighten's real name-had two siblings, an older brother, and an older sister. His older brother died in a car

accident as a boy, and isn't part of this story. But his sister was always the favorite of the family, and at a young age, Hal felt that he had been

disenowned. Not many know she was his sister because she never talked about him, and he never about her.

"Now, about fourteen years ago, Hal's sister had a son, and she died recently. That son, by birth named Twiler-"

"Tyler."

"Right, Tyler, is Mechanico."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me himself before you and the twins came in. He had decided that his lot in life was to be a villain-"

"Like you thought when you were little?" Megamind shook his head.

"He only wants to be a villain for the power and fame, like his uncle. And that's that."

"That wasn't a very long story at all," Metrocity told Megamind, brow furrowed.

"Maybe not yet, Metrocity, but I think that someday he might return."

"But wasn't he destroyed when the machine blew up?"

"He might've been, Metrocity. But there's always the slim possibility that he's survived somehow. It's always a possibility you can't ignore. But don't

worry over it. Now, off to bed. You have shool in the morning." Metrocity smiled again and nodded. She gave her father a kiss goodnight and scampered

off to her observatory.

Today hadn't been such a bad day after all.

**Author Comments: Chapter Seven, my last chapter for tonight. So, yes, Metrocity has scampered off to bed, and many of our questions have been **

**answered. **

************AHAHAHAHAHAHHA ****

****! ****

**Teehee, I sneaked a Q in there! Didja see it? :D**


	8. A New Nemesis

Mechanico's eyes burned with anger as he stomped through the streets, rain pouring down over him. Fire was etched into his features, and his curly

orange hair was soaked through. Two images flashed in his mind, and as he stormed on and on, they flashed more and more, faster and faster to the

second rather than the first.

As he slammed open the door to his underground hideaway, Mechanico locked eyes with the calendar on his wall and ripped off the first page, and the

second, and the third, until his eyes locked with the second figure rather than the first. Throwing the ripped pages into a heap on the floor, Mechanico

grinned evilly and with renewed ire.

No longer would he look into the eyes of Megamind and see his future nemesis. Now he looked into the eyes of another and saw the only thing in his

way, the one blemish that wasn't yet busted; his one true enemy.

Metrocity would pay.

**Author Comments: Short chapter, I'm sure you don't need an explanation. But in case you doooo...  
><strong>

**DUN DUN DUHHHH!**


	9. Happy Birthday!

Metrocity stepped as quietly as she could, slipping past moving bodies as they moved about, nearly as one, like a giant snake. She felt, as always, like a salmon swimming upstream, like a rock being pushed along one way while trying to go the other. She knew she wouldn't be seen. She had taken the extra measure to make sure of it.

Her eyes scanned the writhing mass of bodies, and at last alighted on her prey. She slunk low to the ground, dashing under a row of supportive systems organized for those weary of continuing an upright position. On hands and knees, Metrocity crawled closer and closer to her target, reaching into her cape and withdrawing the object of desire, the thing that all the mindless drones within the confines of the building were after, the one thing that no one could resist.  
>Her breathing slowed and quieted to near death levels as she came closer and closer, and as she reached her target's seat, she stood, deactivating her invisibility shield and leaping at her prey, enveloping him in a deathgrip, choking the life from him and—<p>

"Gaaah!" Bernard screamed, standing and peeling Metrocity off of him. He turned, and Metrocity giggled.

"I told you I'd get you back!" she laughed, and he nodded, his eyes wide in a panicked state. "Oops," she said, reaching back into her cape and handing him his emergency inhaler. He breathed in seven shots before taking a deep, clear breath and regaining a semblance of normalcy and smiling.

"OK, you got me. But you got everyone else, too," he pointed out, and Metrocity looked around, seeing for the first time that five or six other students were on the ground, getting up from it, or wiping dirt off their clothes.

"Sorry!" she called to everyone, and jumped over into the folded seat next to Bernard. They were having an assembly. That morning Bernard had jumped out at Metrocity from behind one of the stone-pillared lamp posts by the flagpole and made her scream. She had promised to get him back, and now she had. And apparently scared half her classmates while she was at it. Sometimes she forgot leaping from "nowhere" could scare people who weren't supposed to be the scared ones.

As the kids all settled into seats by their friends, Metrocity checked the object in her hand for damage, then tucked it back in her cape, making sure not to sit on it. It could be very delicate.

"Attention everyone!" came the principle's call. "Now, I'm sure you have all heard that Megamind, our city's hero, is out of commission for awhile." Some kids booed, a few replied, "yes", and one started crying, and was escorted to the back of the room. "Settle down, settle down. You may have also heard that Metrocity has been made the temporary hero for the city until her father is back in action."

Metrocity smiled as everyone turned to her. It wasn't hard to spot her in a crowd, and it was impossible to have lived in Metro City more than two minutes without hearing her name, if not seeing her herself. Half the kids were scowling at her. The other half were smiling. A few cheered, and Bernard pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, not looking at her. When everyone turned away she punched his shoulder, and he jumped and adjusted his glasses in embarrassment. Metrocity turned her attention back to Mrs. Delaney.

"I have no doubt that Metrocity is every bit the hero her father is, but she is still much younger and less experienced. I want all of you, including _both_ Bernard _and_ Metrocity, to be very careful until Megamind is back and guarding our grand city. Not that you shouldn't be careful in the first place, but you all need to be extra careful, and if any of you see something criminal going on, I give you permission to contact Metrocity immediately, no matter what class she's in at that moment, and I give her permission to leave the school on hero-related matters, and _only_ hero-related matters."

"You mean she can't go home?" shouted one of the class wise-guys, Willy. Everyone started laughing, and the auditorium took on a less-serious mood. Not that it was all too serious in the first place.

Metrocity was walking home with Bernard again, both of them jumping into every puddle they saw. It had just rained before school let out, and though the day was now sunny, everything was wet. Metrocity would jump in a puddle on one side of the road while Bernard jumped in one on the other side of the road, and then jump in the others puddle, trying not to fall down or hit each other as they did so.

It was great fun, and they had laughed and giggled three fourths of the way to the little schoolhouse by the time Metrocity remembered what was in her cape. She stopped mid-puddle just as she remembered, and got splashed by Bernard jumping in his puddle. "Hey!" she laughed. "I just remembered something!"

"What's that?" Bernard asked. "Did you forget your homework at school again?"

"That only happened four times," she said a little indignantly. "And no, I almost forgot this." She reached into her cape and pulled out the wrapped package. "Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed, and Bernard got a surprised look on his face as he took the present.

"Oh, that's right; it's my Birthday today, isn't it? I completely forgot!"

"How could you forget?" Metrocity asked. "Don't you and Mr. Scott celebrate your Birthdays?"

"Well yeah, but I always forget which day of the month it is. I know when it's coming up, and I can usually guess within a week, but I forget whether it's this day or that day specifically. And Dad and I don't celebrate until after school."

"Doesn't he say Happy Birthday before shool?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything anyone says before eight o' clock in the morning, so maybe I just don't remember."

"You're weird," she told her friend with a smile.

"You're even weirder!" he shot back, and she smiled wider, holding her nose in the air like she had seen princesses do on TV. She had never wanted to be a Princess like other girls did, but she still liked watching the movies like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. Her favorite, however, was Mulan, as any sensible superheroess' would have to be.

"Of course I am," she said, holding her hand out like she was pulling a dress out to the side. "I am the Princess of weird, and my Father, the King! Now open your present!" she added excitedly, looking over at Bernard. He was the only kid in their grade that matched her for height.

"OK, OK!" he said, tearing open the wrapping paper. He gasped and stopped dead when he saw what he was holding. "I can't believe it!" he cried, turning it over in his hands. "Is this really what I think it is?" Metrocity nodded vigorously.

"I got it specially for your ninth Birthday! Turn it on!" Bernard held out his right wrist and slid on the silver-and-black watch.

"Does it—"

"Yeah! Try it out!" Bernard nodded and rotated the watch face. He flickered out with a flash of blue and the sound of holographic imaging, and was replaced by a bigger, thicker kid with bright red hair. Metrocity punched his arm.

"Ow!" he said, although it didn't really hurt.

"Get back down here!" she said in a low voice, pretending to be stern. He complied, and she reached over his shoulder, pressing a few buttons. "See, it also acts like a comunisticator, like Minion's and Daddy's and mine! So whenever we have urgent bus-i-ness to discuss, we can just talk through these!"

"That's SO cool! And I think it's communicator." She waved it away.

"Me and Daddy don't say words well. Mommy says it's because he didn't get out much when he was young, and it rubbed off on me. Minion says it's genetic. I think it's both. Now that that's out of the way...I bet I can beat you to the roof!" Metrocity yelled and rushed ahead, turning on her jetpack and zooming off.

"Hey, no fair, you got a headstart!" he shouted, running as fast as he could and jumping into the air. Shakily, he took flight, Metrocity literally flying circles around him. Needless to say, Metrocity won the race.

So this happens. Yup. XDXD

So; Bernard has one of the only four holowatches in existence. Will this effect the story? Maybe, or I might save it for the sequel. Does Principle Delaney know Bernard's secret? No, she just likes to point out that when Metrocity's in trouble, Bernard is also in trouble most of the time. t.t Where the heck is Mechanico? We'll find out soon enough. What kind of boots is Metrocity wearing? Baby Seal Leather. Is it important to the storyline? Not at all. Do we care? Probably not.


	10. Police Officer Exluded

Metrocity skipped down the street, humming and zapping trashcans with her de-gun as she went. Things had been very quiet lately. The only crimes in Metro City in the last month were the occasional convenience store robbery, and they were never any fun. Everything was very boring. _Except school,_ Metrocity reminded herself. _School is only boring when we relearn things. And it's not boring when I play with Bernard, or when I invent things with Daddy._ This last one made her smile.

Metrocity had recently taken up the art of invention, only to find she was good at it. Just the other day, Megamind had asked to see her newest prototype, and had praised her without end for the ingenious design and functionality, not to mention practicality. She had designed, without any references, a fully functioning hoverboard, as she put it, "because I'm too young to drive your skybike, but not to ride a skateboard".

Today, however, was just dull. The sky was gray, but there were no puddles or rain to play in, and no crime to fight. Bernard had been out sick all day, so at Recess she'd had to play with Jeanie and Lyle—not that she didn't like Jeanie and Lyle, but they weren't her bestest friends in the whole wide world like Bernard was, and the twins had very normal names. Lyle was a little less common, but Metrocity had always had a liking for esoteric and different names.

Bernard, for instance, was a name three people in the world had, in her eyes; the elf from The Santa Clause, the Bernard from the museum, and her best friend Bernard. And it wasn't just their names, either; they were just very ordinary kids. They were nice, and they played fun games, but they didn't do weird things or have weird habits or make weird hand gestures. The weirdest thing they did was hit one another when they got angry and then felt pain themselves. They were good friends to have, but after battling a giant robot-building villain and winning, or even just after fighting a bank robber, they didn't measure up too well.

As Metrocity entered the lair, she heard a ruckus going on in the next room, and popped her head in. "Hi Mr. Scott!" she said, spotting him immediately. Then she saw the police officer seated at the table beside her Mother and Father. Minion was standing in the corner, and everyone looked worried. "What's wrong?" she asked. She'd never known Megamind to call the police before, or even Roxanne.

"Metrocity, have you seen Bernard?" Roxanne asked, standing and walking over, kneeling down in front of her daughter.

"No, not since yesterday after shool. Why, what happened? Mrs. Tammy told me Mr. Scott had called him in sick and that I need to 'stop asking questions that don't need to be asked, young lady!'" she said, mimicking the bossy teacher as best she could, one hand on her hip and the other shaking in the air with index finger extended. Everyone in the room (police officer excluded) paled. "Why?" she asked, dropping her hands back to her sides, gaze evening out. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Bernard OK?"

"Metrocity," Minion said, walking over and setting a hand on her shoulder. "Bernard is missing."


	11. Gearing Up

"Oh," Metrocity said in a small voice. Then she took off her backpack, kneeled down, and pulled out a small metal disc with barely a second glance. Like her Mom, Metrocity was perfectly organized. Like her Dad, no one but her understood the system of organization—at least, besides her best friend. And apparently he was missing. "I found this on my desk this morning," she said, offering the disc to whoever wanted to take it. "It was addressed to me from Mr. Scott. I don't suppose it is from Mr. Scott at all if Bernard is missing." Minion carefully took the disc from her and handed it to Megamind. Metro Man shook his head.

"No, it's not from me; I've never set foot inside the school, let alone delivered a package there."

"Maybe it's a message from the kidnapper!" Megamind exclaimed, stating what everyone was thinking. "Villains like to give you hints about where they are, you know." Metrocity nodded and sat down at the table as Megamind turned in the wheelchair around and popped the disc into their DVD player. Minion turned the lights out and the film came on, showing a ginger teenager standing in a silver suit, an M painted on with black ink, still wet and running. _Amateur,_ Metrocity couldn't help but think. Even _she_ knew how to make her own costume, regardless of the fact that Minion made them for her.

"Hello, Megamind, or, more precisely, Metrocity. I'm just here to say that I have what you're looking for." The camera panned out to reveal Bernard strapped to a cliché death machine that looked like it was about to cut Bernard in half with a laser. He was strapped to the cement block with metal cuffs and gagged with a dirty handkerchief. Metrocity gasped. "If you ever want to see your friend again, Metrocity, meet me in the sewers under city hall before 5 PM, or... Well, you don't want to know what happens after five PM." He laughed evilly, and the camera blinked off. Short, clear, and to-the point. Not quite super-status presentation, but it was effective.

Metrocity stood quietly and bent to rifle through her bag. "What are you doing?" Roxanne asked her daughter.

"I'm going to get Bernard."

"I'm afraid I can't let you—"

"Why are you even here?" Metrocity demanded of the police officer, and stifled a giggle when her father craned his neck to nod his head in Metro Man's direction. "Mr. Scott," she lectured in her best big-girl way, "you should know better than to call the police! You can leave now," she added, looking to the officer. "Your services aren't needed."

"But—"

"I said your services aren't needed," she insisted, pulling out her de-gun. The police officer got up and scrambled out the door as fast as he could. She smiled, then let her face go serious again.

"Metrocity, you can't go alone. I'm coming with you," Metro Man said. She shook her head.

"If you go, two things will happen. Everyone will know you're alive, and that won't be good for you, or for Bernard; and also, Mechanico will probably kill—or at least _try to kill—_ Bernard. Don't you ever watch superhero movies? Anyway, it's not like we have any choice." Metrocity shoved the last thing she needed into her cape and stood up.

"Metrocity, don't you dare leave this warehouse!" Roxanne shouted as her daughter walked out the door.

"I have to," Metrocity returned solemnly before slamming the door behind her. Roxanne turned to look at Megamind, Minion, and Metro Man, expectation and concern written all over her face.

"You have to do something!" she cried. Megamind looked to Minion, who looked to Metro Man, who looked to Megamind, who shrugged. "Why are you just sitting there!"

"Metrocity was right, Roxanne," Megamind said softly, wheeling himself over to her. "If she brings help, Mechanico will kill Bernard." Roxanne looked down in defeat. "But that doesn't mean we can't send Minion in behind her," he added with a grin. Roxanne looked up and smiled. Minion looked surprised. Metro Man smiled before launching into the explanation of a something only three people in the world knew.

And Metrocity walked on towards her destination.

**Author Comments:**

**IT'S MECHANICO! *GASPETH!* But then again, if you have any kind of intelligence, I'm sure you saw this coming, XDXD! So, what is this piece of information? That Bernard is invincible. Will Minion swoop in to save the day? Knowing me, probably not. Will he come at all? Let me answer that question with another question: Do I even know yet? Of COURSE not! And how in the world will a seven-year-old best a fifteen-year-old madman who shares the genetic line of Hal Stewart, AKA Titan/Tighten! READ ON to find out. :D**


	12. If He Was Normal

Metrocity jumped down the open manhole and into the sewer, surprised at landing on solid metal instead of sludge. Her surprise turned to fear as the lights blinked on and a tall figure appeared before her, black ink running down a silver spandex costume. She smiled.

"You're very cliché, you know" she stated cheekily. "You haven't done anything original since I met you. Even if you are scary and stronger than me, you haven't done anything to deserve it. Spandex is just another trip down cliché-lane. I'm just glad you didn't use rub—" She broke off, screaming as her feet lifted from the ground and were pulled up over her head. She hung by an ankle from a rope-trap on the ceiling, her cape flying out under her and her face turning purple as blood rushed to her blue face.

"Insulting me won't do you any good, _little girl_," Mechanico sneered. "You're going to die tonight, and if you don't shut your mouth, your friend will too," he added, pressing a button on a machine and lighting up the dark half of the rotunda. The first thing Metrocity saw was Bernard, the gag still in his mouth, struggling to free himself from the deathtrap. Then she noticed what the new half was. It was Mechanico's lab!

This new piece of information made her smile all over again, and she almost taunted him for allowing such an amateur fluke to occur—such, sad to say, was her 7-year-old nature—but resisted the temptation, and instead, very slowly and seriously, nodded. "OK. You win. If you don't hurt Bernard, you can kill me."

"Merhohihy, hon'!" Bernard yelled through the gag, then managed to spit it out, and repeated, "Metrocity, don't!"

"I'm doing what I have to do." Metrocity said, slowly reaching up behind her and grabbing her cape. By the time Mechanico had finished laughing and realized what she was doing, it was too late—to stop Bernard, that is. Metrocity had already grabbed her de-gun, set to de-stroy (her father may not have hurt anyone purposefully, but Metrocity had no problem with it, so long as it was in the name of justice) and shot four times with perfect precision.

Bernard flinched with each shot, eyes shut tight. When he opened his eyes, the four chains holding his legs and arms down were nothing but ash, and he sighed in relief. Had Metrocity's aim been off by even a fraction of a millimeter, she could have killed him. Or at least seriously injured him. Well, if he was normal. Which he wasn't.

"Why you little—" Mechanico growled, stepping closer to Metrocity and firing his own laser, disarming her and severing her cape in half. He didn't bother with Bernard. "Your little friend has no importance to me. He can go. But I'm going to enjoy watching you die—one cell at a time." Metrocity's face, now dark purple, faded to light purple as she paled. Her head was light, and she felt dizzy. The edges of her vision were turning black, and she knew she was less than a minute from passing out. Fear crept into her eyes as Mechanico turned back to her, a strange looking gun in hand, and she shut them.

And she waited for the click.

**Author Comments:**

**Uh-oh. How will Metrocity get out of this one? WILL she get out of this one? What's Bernard going to do? Where is Minion? What's that funny gun Mechanico has? Is all lost? I can't answer those questions, Dear Reader. Because then I'd have to kill you. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	13. Metrocity's First Kill

Metrocity opened her eyes as she heard a very distinct click, the click not of a molecular disassembler, but of her mini de-gun falling to the ground (the miniature version carried only the de-hydrate function, from when she was too small to handle _real_ weapons. She always kept in her cape, just-in-case). As she opened her eyes, she saw, to her surprise and relief, that it had dehydrated the disassembler! She knew the window it gave her would be only brief, so she used it the best way she could think of.

"Bernard!" she yelled. "Help!"

"How!" Bernard answered in a panic.

"You're invinc-a-ple stupid!" she reminded him, and for a second he looked as if he really and truly felt like an idiot.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" he called back, ignoring her mispronunciation. And with that, he ran out of the cavern, and her heart seized up in fear. _Where was he going?_ Mechanico laughed cruelly as he watched Bernard leave.

"You've just given me a weapon, little girl—and if you think he'll save you, you're very wrong. So before I turn him against the world, I'll kill you to give him a reason to hate!" Mechanico brought the disassembler back up—he must have had water close by to rehydrate it when she wasn't looking—and aimed it straight at Metrocity's purple face. Her eyes shut again, and she knew it was the end.  
>Then there was a crash. Metrocity's eyes opened, and she cried out in relief. Minion was flying in front of her, a hole smashed in the ceiling above, a jetpack strapped to his back. "You'll never hurt her, Mechanico!" The mild-mannered fish cried. Mechanico laughed tauntingly.<p>

"You think you can save her! Well think again, fish-man! I don't have time to waste the disassembler on you, but I do have time to hit you with this!" Mechanico grabbed the de-gun Metrocity had dropped and fired it at Minion. Her eyes shut tight as she cried,

"Minion!" thinking it _his_ end. But instead of Minion's screams (or gasps), or even a crash, she heard Mechanico crying out in pain. Upon opening her eyes again she saw that Mechanico was down on the ground, clutching his foot in agony. She smiled. "Bernard, get me down!" she yelled at the fish, and her friend turned, switched the watch back to his normal self with a smug grin plastered on his dorky face, and untied her.  
>Metrocity dropped to the ground, summersaulting to her feet and waiting as the lightheadedness and dizziness came back and fled and her vision cleared completely, though her head still felt a bit bloated.<p>

The first thing Metrocity happened upon was her de-gun, which Mechanico had dropped when he grabbed his foot. She aimed it at him and set her finger on the trigger menacingly—bouncing off of Bernard must have dampened the blow. "Any last words before you go to jail?" she asked. "Or would you rather end your line of work _per-manan-tly?_"

Mechanico glared up at her and suddenly broke into a smile, laughing sardonically. "Oh, it'll end alright," he said, pulling a black remote control from his pocket. "And it'll be permanent—_for everyone._" Metrocity pulled the trigger.

But it was too late to keep him from pressing the button.

The sewers began to shake and rumble; it felt like an earthquake, and before she could move the cavern began to collapse. All around her rubble fell down, crashing into lab equipment and splashing in fetid water.

"Come on!" she shouted, fleeing in the direction of the exit, and Bernard touched down, running after her, both in a blind panic. Then they were running through a dark tunnel, able to see only by the holes opening in the ceiling whenever a chunk of earth and road fell down into the tunnel. Suddenly the ground opened up directly in front of Metrocity's feet, but she didn't know until she was falling down, down, down, into the hole, screaming.

There was air rushing past her, earth and stone on both sides of her, her hair streaming up and past her face as she flailed her arms, reaching for something, _anything_ to hold on to in order to halt her fall, but she felt nothing but rough, jagged stone cutting at her hands and arms, and her wide-open eyes saw nothing but pure blackness, and her ears heard nothing but air and blood and—_THUD!_

**Author Comments:**

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Did I just kill Metrocity? I think I might have! Do I feel scared? Just a little. Should you? Probably. What will happen in the next chapter? Imma go write that...**


	14. The End

Bernard strained upwards, trying desperately to fly higher as he held his friend up by the wrist. Metrocity pushed upwards every time she touched the ground, and out each time she brushed the wall, doing everything she could to help her friend keep them off the ground. Then she saw it; a hole in the roof of the tunnel, just big enough for them to squeeze through.

"There!" she called, pointing to it, and Bernard craned his neck and flew even higher. He struggled with every inch they gained. "Come on!" Metrocity yelled, wishing now that Bernard had at least some of Metro Man's strength. "It's just a little furth—" Metrocity stopped dead, and Bernard looked down to see his friend out cold, a rather large rock falling down with less momentum than it would have had if it hadn't smacked her first.

Fear gripped him, and also determination. He had to get them up there safely! He had to! Bernard struggled harder and harder, straining against the force of gravity, and gained inch after inch after foot after yard, until finally, at last, he was up, above the darkness of the sewers, and into the darkness of the street, and he was stumbling around, still clutching Metrocity's wrist, and then he fell, and for the first time in his life there was pain, and then there was darkness.

***Break***

"Bernard! Bernard!" Metrocity yelled, skidding to a halt as she slammed the door in his hospital room, garbed in the uniform, teal hospital gown that was generally required in a hospital. "TheysaidyouwerehereandIcouldn'tseeyoubecauseI'mstillhurtbutIdon'tfeelhurtandI''mhereandthey'reafterme!" she said in a rush.

"Who's after you?" Bernard asked, sitting up in the hospital bed. He'd made out only about half of that, but he had still managed to catch that bit.

"The doctors from my room!" Metrocity said after catching her breath. She heard the door knob turn and dove behind a filing cabinet.

"Metrocity Ritchi!" The doctor cried angrily. "You've suffered a serious blow to the head, you need to—"

"I'm find, I'm find!" she shouted as the doctor grabbed her and tried to haul her out the door. "I don't need—"

"Metrocity!" came Roxanne Ritchi's voice as she rushed down the hall, also sliding to a stop before pushing the doctor aside and grabbing her daughter in a huge hug. "Are you OK?" she asked, and Metrocity tried to squirm away, to no avail.

"I'm find!"

"Fine," Roxanne corrected, pushing her to arms length to inspect her daughter first hand. She had a few cuts, some scratches, bruising, and a bump on her head. Roxanne sighed in relief, brushed a strand of Metrocity's hair from her eyes, and stood up.

"Ma'am, I need your daughter to—"

"No, you don't," Roxanne told the doctor. "Metrocity is perfectly fine; she's going to visit her friend with her father, Mr. Scott, and I, and then we're going home."

"But—"

"Ollo." Metrocity smiled and slammed the door shut in the doctor's face, then ran over to Bernard and started talking to him and her mother a million miles a minute, repeating everything with Bernard pitching in when Metro Man and Megamind got there. "Bernard was so brave!" she said. "After I got hit in the head, he flew me all the way out of the hole with barely a scratch!" Megamind and Roxanne looked relieved and grateful, Metro Man looked proud and relieved, and Metrocity watched as Bernard flushed.

"I didn't do much," he denied quietly, pushing his re-broken glasses up to his eyes. "And I don't want anyone to know. I don't want to be a hero..." Metro Man looked the littlest bit disappointed, but no one let him say anything.

"Well you know I won't tell anyone," Metrocity promised him.

"And we promise not to tell a shoul."

"Soul."

"Right," Megamind amended. "But for now, it's getting very late. Metrocity, Bernard needs to rest."

"And you do, too." Roxanne added, and with great reluctance, Metrocity let them lead her out the door, waving to him before she left and having her hand grabbed by her mother, just to make sure she came along.

The next day, when everything was sorted out, the damages came to three city blocks, one dead Mechanico, and one broken arm on Bernard's account (provoking quite a few questions but absolutely no answers), though he did get to go home the next night. Metrocity was completely unharmed, and everyone saw her for the hero she really was.

And she was the happiest seven-and-a-half-year-old there could be.

**Author Comments:**

**WOOT WOOT! I finished this on dA on Christmas of last year, so this was written almost a year ago. I hope you enjoyed it (admittedly, it kinda sucked), and I'll be posting the second Megabrood series shortly! Merry almost-Christmas, readers! :D  
><strong>

**PS. In case anyone is wondering, Minion was the one who found them, and is now at home with the younglings. ;)**


End file.
